The Wizard from Britain
by Canna
Summary: When Carlisle invites his old mentor to the house, none of the vampires realized just how much one visit would change their lives. Harry Potter only has one goal in mind and that is to put an end to all the ridiculousness in the house. It is time for the Cullen children to grow up and act their age. (One-shot with light Twilight bashing)


_Tick…tock_

_Tick…tock_

The ticking rhythm of the clock continued in an endless cycle. It was the only sound in the room where the Cullen vampires had gathered. They were all sitting on the edge of the couch with backs painfully straight and postures tense—even Carlisle. If capable, all the vampires would be sweating bullets by now, like the nervous human squirming by her boyfriend's side.

A soft sipping sound that would normally be inaudible echoed through the heavy silence. Finally, the pixie-like vampire couldn't take it anymore and jumped to her feet.

"I'll go get some casserole!" She declared in fake cheerfulness and quickly turned to flee. Before she could take more than five steps with her supernatural speed, the sound of the ceramic cup meeting the glass table stopped her.

"There is no need for that." A smooth voice spoke. With a swish from a long, wooden stick, a pan of casserole appeared out of nowhere on the table along with two plates and forks. Alice's mouth was hanging open, unable to find any other excuses. Her nervous mate quickly pulled her back to the seat and she reluctantly allowed him to do so.

It had all began with one fine morning when Carlisle received a phone call from his mentor. According to the doctor, this mentor was the one who had rescued him after he was turned and made him come to terms with what he had become.

The Cullens were all excited to meet the man who was no vampire, but a _wizard_. With permission of his mentor, Carlisle finally told his family of the wizarding world and the little time he has spent there with his mentor. His stories that seemed almost like myths fascinated the family.

Alice was the only exception as she had been desperately trying to get away from the house, but Carlisle would have none of that. His mentor was also his saviour. It would be improper for one family member to go missing after the wizard spared the time travelling all this way just to see them. Bella, after hearing the story from Edward, insisted on coming. Carlisle was reluctance at first, but when they argued how Bella would become a family member sooner or later, the coven leader finally agreed.

When the wizard arrived, all but Carlisle and Alice were shocked. They had all expected an elderly old man with white hair and beard like a proper wizard of popular believes, but instead they were met with a boy who looked a year younger than Bella. His beauty and grace could easily put vampires to shame. He was fashionable, wearing modern clothes with tight jeans and a leather jacket to repel the cool temperature. He had a handkerchief with the design of England's flag tied around his neck and a deep green t-shirt underneath that matches his emerald eyes.

All of Carlisle's warning on the wizard's attitude went out the window when they saw the _boy_'s delicate and fragile feature. No one had taken him seriously despite the wizard being much older than all of them. Their first reaction was to treat him like the age he appeared and that was when things went down the drain. The wizard didn't act like the age of his outlook at all, unlike the Cullen children. The word strict was the understatement of the century. His air of confidence practically demanded everything that approaches him to be nothing less from perfect. When he speaks, every word was ones with importance and brutally to the point.

"So…" All of the vampires flinched—a long forgotten reaction that surprisingly resurfaced from their times as humans. "You're telling me that your _children_," bright green eyes narrowed at the four younger vampires in disapproval, "are attending the local school, Carlisle?"

"Yes." Carlisle replied. He wasn't sure what the issue was, but the dark aura that rolled off his mentor stopped him from questioning.

"Hm…" Harry took another sip of his tea before he sets the cup back to the table. His eyes were fully settled onto the _children _of the house. "Tell me…why are you attending high school?"

"They are children, Mr. Potter—" Esme tried to answer for them, only to shut her mouth when green eyes shot her a cold glare.

"All of them here are at least over a _century _old." Harry retorted. "Children only qualify to those under eighteen unless the laws of America have changed since my last visit."

Harry glared at each and every one of the younger vampires. He took slow, agonizing time to examine them. "They should be getting jobs, not playing the roles of couple incapable teenagers still feeding off their parent's money."

"What is wrong with you?" Bella finally summoned the courage to speak up. "You come here and suddenly criticized everyone. Even though Edward and the others may have lived through longer than humans, they're still teenagers!"

"When one of those Quileute tribes in wolf form yawns from the sight of your boring face, I advise you stick your head in. Maybe that will make you a bit brighter." Harry snapped. Bella was taken back, looking absolutely scandalized as her mouth hung open stupidly. She obviously didn't think her defence for the vampires would be shot back like this. She is definitely not used to being rejected. Doesn't look like the type that can handle rejection either.

"Last time I checked, sixteen is the miraculous age where you can take jobs. In fact, even elementary kids can earn money by delivering newspapers. These _teenagers _here can easily convince people that they're twenty."

Harry looked up, pinning the vampires with a sharp gaze. "They can even stretch it and say they're thirty and people will still believe by blaming on good genes. Is there ever a rule that says it's impossible to physically look years younger than your actual age?"

His question was met with silence.

"Didn't think so." He snorted. "Otherwise Asian would be the first to extinct. You could have easily gotten straight out of college and find proper works to contribute a little to society instead of leeching off money that isn't even yours."

"With all due respect, Harry, they have contributed a lot—" Carlisle tried to calm the rapidly growing fire, but the wizard would have none of that.

"Such as?" Harry asked, his eyes never leaving the four younger vampires. "Having parents buy expensive new cars when there isn't even the need for them?"

"Why isn't there a need for them?" The human asked dumbly.

"Did your mother drop you on the head when you were born?" Harry asked good-naturedly. He looked over to see the girl's mouth still hanging open. Merlin does she ever close it?

"Close your mouth, Isabella Swan." The wizard ordered in slight disgust. Didn't her parents tell her that it would make her looked absolutely ridiculous and dumb? "Carlisle needed a car for image as he works. What do they," he tapped his finger against the armrest, "need it for? They can just _walk _there. Are there rules that a rich family must mean buying every single one of your children fancy vehicles?"

"The school is half an hour's walk away by human speed." Edward argued.

"And?" The green eyed boy took another sip of his tea. "You don't have thirty minutes of your unlimited time to spare? Do you need to sleep during the night? Do you have works you need to hurry to? Do you have important business meetings to attend to?"

"Well, no—"

"You can just use the forest to your advantage and get there in less than a minute. It's not like anyone would stalk you to make sure you actually walk the _proper_ _human_ way. Even human who need to drag themselves up in the morning, do whatever morning routines they do and eat breakfast could find half an hour's time to walk to school." Harry then waved his hand in a dismissive way. "But enough of that. I believe I was listing some very important point before I was kindly interrupted."

At this, Harry gave Bella a disapproving look, making the girl shrink back and trying to make herself as small as possible. The wizard mentally sighed. She was absolutely pathetic.

"What else have you _children _been leeching off hm? Expensive music instrument? Needless amount of clothes when you have more than enough? Dumping your parents' money to your needless education which you had repeated for the last hundred years?"

"Stock." Carlisle swiftly said before Harry could continue the endless list. "Alice helped me with stocks with her vision—"

"Then why isn't she the one buying?" The wizard questioned coldly, eyes fixed on the seer. "Why isn't she the one managing stocks? Why is the only working man in the house have to manage the family's stock as well?"

Alice shifted back in her seat so quickly that it looked as though she had been burned.

"Money isn't endless. With how many houses you have around the world and how many needless money you wasted, you're bound to run out soon. Maybe one day, your reputation as a doctor will be damaged and no one will hire you anymore, Carlisle. Or perhaps technology will become so advance that there will be no need for doctors. Then what? What I see sitting before me aren't children. They are just full grown adults who have zero knowledge of the real world."

"How dare you!" Rosalie snarled, only to scream as she was suddenly thrown back by an invisible force.

"Hey!" Emmett hissed as Carlisle quickly jumped up. Before the coven leader could stop the younger one from attacking the wizard, Emmett was thrown to the other side of the room as well, joining his girlfriend.

"How dare I?" Harry repeated, twirling his wand between his fingers. "In human age, you're all old men and wrinkled ladies who had done nothing but spending your entire life leeching off your home and you asked how dare I point it out?"

"We've lived through more than you think!" Jasper defended as his memories of all those wars he survived flashed through his mind.

"I could care less about your sob past. It has absolutely **nothing** to do with your present and future. None of you even have a college degree or certificate. The best you can do with all the high schools you've graduated from is to work at some fast-food restaurant but no. All you do is drain away the money given to you as though you rightfully own it."

Each word the wizards spoke were like invisible arrows piercing into the vampires' non-beating hearts. The _children _were all angry for being talked so lowly, but they couldn't find any good way to argue back. They couldn't do anything but listen to the wizard rip them apart and spat in their wounds.

"If you want to play grown up games, then act like responsible adults. Pay up."

The wizard waved his hand as a stack of money appeared in his palm which he slams onto the table. "You live here and seeing how Carlisle owns the house, you will have to pay him your share of the rent for living here. Pay the utility fees. Pay for your own clothing and the needless fancy cars you love to drive so much. _Work_."

"Harry, there is no need for that—"

"Oh I haven't forgotten about you, Carlisle." Harry snapped and Carlisle instantly regretted opening his mouth to draw attention to him. "You too, Esme Cullen."

Esme looked taken back when her name was mentioned. She didn't expect to be dragged in as well.

"As their supposed parents, you are to set them to the right path. I don't care era you're from, Esme Cullen. I will said this for the last time. The past is the past. This is the era we live in now—an era where woman also work."

"I—" Esme tried to say, but she was cut off as Harry continued on as though he didn't hear.

"You are **not **a stay home mom. A stay home mom is a mother who stays home to take care of the children and house. There are no _children_ for you to take care of. There never was. They should be the one to do the chores around the house when they're living here for free, not you. And with your vampire speed, there's nothing that can't be done in five minutes. Then what? You use your husband's money just like these irresponsible _children _of yours. You are being an awful role model as the mother of the house. You're not raising them. You never even taught them anything they needed to learn. There is a bold, red line between parenting and spoiling and you've practically threw yourself over a pack of ferocious werewolves to cross that line, _mom_."

"Don't you speak to her that way!" Edward hissed, but a quick wave of Harry's wand instantly sealed the vampire's lips tight together.

"Edward!" Bella cried as though the sky itself has collapsed and the world was ending.

"Carlisle." Harry turned back to the husband after his quick lecture on the wife. "You think just because you are a vampire that you will always be there for them? Get kill by the enemy and these brats will live off the street. They have no skill in the real world. Thanks to you and your wife, they really do see themselves as nothing but children. You gave them absolutely no weapon for the human side of them. You can't gain anything without giving first. That is the rule of our world and yet they are all oblivious to such simple point. They are **adults**. Isn't it shameful for you that they can't even comprehend something like this?"

Carlisle had no word to say. It was all true, just like Harry has pointed out. He and Esme have been treating them all like children. While their body defies time, their mentality should have continued to grow, but they were the ones that tied it down by continuing to treat them as children. It was a cycle that just keeps repeating like a clock. What had he been doing? All these years, he had ruined his children more than helping them.

"And you five." Harry's eyes snapped back to the five younger vampires. When he saw Edward still struggling to speak, he arched a fine, delicate eyebrow. "Right, I forgot." With another wave of his wand and a quick mumble of spell, Edward found his mouth freed once more.

"Now," Harry tiled his head back in a high posture that told the vampires that he was flat-out looking down at them. "Wasting your time and money getting needless education, I can overlook that. But I can't overlook the fact you are wasting food and risking the exposure of your specie."

"We didn't risk any exposure." Edward argued. Obviously he hadn't learnt a single lesson.

"Then how would you explain your girlfriend here?" Harry shifted his gaze to Bella, then quickly back to the lover boy. "You performed supernatural act in front of her and letting Jasper into a school full of humans when he has no control? You are just yearning for attentions, aren't you?"

"What!" Edward growled.

"Why else would you be going to school? Even if you don't want to work, you can loiter around your house. Carlisle and his wife here certainly looked more than happy to raise useless NEET. You can change your identity so that you're eighteen where governments won't question why _children _like you aren't in school."

"But—!"

"I don't even see a reason why you would waste money to buy food only to dump it away. Do you know how many people in this world are suffering from starvation? Your minds must be smaller than the size of sesame seed if you think that poking around food would make you look human. If you see a couple of teenagers chatting with nothing on their table, would you suspect them to be something other than human?"

"Well—"

"So if a pretty girl goes on diet and skips lunch therefore no one has ever seen her eat in school, that makes her a vampire?"

"We—"

"Your school has a swim club right? Everyone there must be merpeople seeing as they go to the pool every day."

"No, but—!"

"What about vegetarians then? Centaurs? Unicorn?" Harry pressed on. "People who are short from abnormal growth are all dwarfs, dumb people are trolls in disguise and anyone participating in Halloween must be ghouls. Need me to list more examples?"

"Enough! Let us talk!" Edward yelled, only to quickly shut his mouth when Harry shot him a bone chilling glare.

"My point is that no idiots would care if you lots never eat lunch. You're in and over your narcissistic heads if you think anyone would. If you don't want them to see, then don't sit in the cafeteria. Is that so hard to do? You think anyone would care if you disappear during lunch and come back on time to your classes? It's not like human's short lifespan revolve around trying to locate where you are every second and record it down in their stalker diary."

Harry snapped his finger as his cup was suddenly refilled with lukewarm tea. He inhaled the relaxing scent, taking a moment to enjoy it before taking a sip.

"Ah yes…" He hummed after a long moment of silence. His green eyes settled on Edward once more. "Speaking of stalkers, it seems like there is one son of yours that needs to be re-educate the most, Carlisle."

Carlisle frowned a little when he saw who Harry was concentrating on. "What do you mean?"

"Hiding in trees outside of a girl's window. Breaking into her home and watching her sleep. These are all fine qualities of what a normal being with average intelligence would define as a stalker."

_A paedophile stalker_—the wizard mentally added.

"Edward isn't a stalker!" Bella argued, her face red in anger. "He was only protecting me from Victoria!"

"And before Victoria came along? What was he doing standing in the corner of your room while you sleep? It seems your mother has dropped you on your head more than I thought if you can't even comprehend the gravity of the situation. And your father is the chief of police? This is so ridiculous that I can't even laugh."

"How do you know these things?" Carlisle asked, bewildered by how much Harry knew about their life. At first, he didn't even realized, but as Harry poked around Edward's behaviour, Carlisle realized that he had never told his mentors these things. He didn't even know that Edward broke into Bella's room before Victoria!

"What?" Rosalie looked over to her father like all her siblings. It was obvious that they had thought that Carlisle was keeping Harry updated on their lives.

"It's not hard." Harry took another long sip in his tea. "I've been looking through all of your memories since the moment I stepped into the house.

"What!" They all shouted, jumping onto their feet—aside from Bella of course.

"You—you can read mind?" Edward gasped. "How?"

"It's not a big deal, just Legilimency." Harry shrugged as he placed his cup back down. "Anyone can achieve it with decent training." Of course, that part was false, but there was no need to tell them that. "The first Legilimency I have ever encountered was a talking old hat." He stated flatly, enjoying the looks on their faces.

"It's not common to find natural Legilimency users. Since muggles and wizards are the same species, there are many who are born with higher senses or small, supernatural ability that are enhanced after turning into something…magical. Your gifts are the proof of the magic that once flowed in your human blood."

Harry then slowly let his gaze drifted to Bella. "Of course, Isabella Swan is one of them. She is a natural Occlumency user. It means that her mind has a way of unconsciously closing against mind readers like you. Naturally, I too am using Occlumency. That is why you can't read my mind, Edward Cullen."

"So what you're saying is I have magic?" Bella asked. Although her face never seemed to change from that boring state, Harry could tell she was excited. He resisted the urge to sigh. How like a human to have hunger for becoming something beyond her mind could comprehend. "Yes, although it's not strong. You only have a little more magic than average muggles, nothing more, nothing less. Don't get your hopes up. The magic community isn't a place for you."

"I-I wasn't thinking about that!" Bella yelled, angry and disappointed at the same time. She couldn't understand why she was always made out so ordinary. She doesn't want to be an ordinary boring girl! Just when she thought she was finally different even without being vampire, Harry had to go popped her hope with his annoying, pointy wand.

"Sorry for carrying an annoying, pointy wand." The wizard drawled.

Bella jump in surprise. Her head snapped to Harry and her eyes wide in the size of saucers. "Y-you can…" The girl was beginning to hyperventilate as she struggled to gather her thoughts together. It was impossible. It couldn't be! Even Edward couldn't…

"It may stop an untrained Legilimency users like Edward Cullen, but I can see everything inside your head like looking through the window on a sunny day." Harry warned, leaning forward a little. "Don't think for a moment that I don't know what you have been thinking."

"You've been reading my mind?!" Bella screeched in horror. Up until now, she had never experienced having her mind read so she didn't understand now unnerving it actually is.

"I told you. I've read _all _your minds." Harry snorted. Although the wizard didn't expect her to be the sharpest tool in shed, he certainly didn't expect her to be the dullest. "While I can understand that _young _people enjoys fresh things, you need to keep your head level and think with logic, Edward Cullen."

"What are you trying to say? That I don't love Bella?" Edward growled with fists clenched at his side. Bella gasped as she had caught on to what he was implying only **after** Edward spoke it out loud.

"She is your singer and the very first mind you couldn't read. If you were in the wizard world, the latter would be as common as the trees surrounding your house."

"Bella is my mate!"

"Yeah!" Bella hurriedly agreed. "How could you even say that!"

"Singer isn't a mate." Harry deadpanned with a dark glare. "A mate is someone you love with all your heart…"

"Which is why Bella is my—"

"…and doesn't feel the urge to drain her every five seconds." Harry finished, raising his voice a notch higher so he could drown out the vampire. "The only reason you didn't was simply because of your self-control. Not love. I know about your species much more than your coven leader, so don't talk about vampire with me, **boy**. A true mate, even if she is a human, is someone you wouldn't dare to imagine taking a sip of. There are no creatures in this entire world that would find pleasure at the thought of even harming a hair on their soul mate. The very thought of biting into her flesh will be so repulsive that you will lose all appetites for days despite how hungry you may have been."

"She's just happens to be my singer as well!"

"You haven't been listening to a word I said, have you?" Harry shrugged. "Suit yourselves. I was only trying to give you a nice suggestion. Know that one day, you **will **meet your real mate. A mate who is not some bratty teenager only interested in becoming a vampire because it would make her seem more special than being a dull human."

"Bella will not become a vampire!"

"What?!" Bella instantly snapped her head to Edward. "But Edward!"

"No Bella! I refuse for you to become a monster!"

The moment Edward said that last word, a surge of bubbling rage filled Harry. Before the girl could blink, her boyfriend was crushed by an invisible force and slammed harshly into the ground, creating a large crater in the room.

"Edward Cullen." Harry snarled with his eyes blazing in fury. Edward choked as he struggled to get up, but his body felt so heavy that for the first time as a vampire, Edward found himself completely helpless. "I know all your thoughts about being what you are and let me tell you this. You are nothing but a pathetic, melodramatic prat who couldn't do anything on your own."

"Harry!" Carlisle shouted, baring his fangs at the sight of the danger his son was in. Harry slowly looked over the vampires, noticing the clear worries on all of their faces before letting out a loud snort. With a tap of his wand, the spell was lifted and Edward let out a choked sound of relieve.

"Just now, Edward Cullen, you were saved by the ones you call monsters. So tell me, is it really that bad? Being raised by _monsters _and being given everything you wanted until you're spoiled beyond hope. Some monsters, huh?"

"I didn't—I'd never call my family monsters!"

_"I refuse for you to become a monster!"_ A familiar voice they knew too well of screamed from the tiny black device on Harry's hand.

Everyone stared at the voice recorder, especially Edward despite his..._limited _view. The Cullens and Bella wondered from when had the wizard been recording their conversations down. Harry didn't say anything. He just hit the rewind button, then play to release that same part loudly for all of them to hear. He then paused and repeated his action again. This time though, he stopped exactly at the word _monster_.

_"Monster!"_

He replayed it again.

_"Monster!"_

And again...

_"Monster!"_

And one more—

"Enough already!" Edward screeched, glowering at Harry as though hopping to burn him into ashes with just his gaze.

"Never called your family monsters hm?" Harry asked, tossing the voice recorder up and down in his hand. "You called vampires monsters. That's what your family are, Edward Cullen. **Vampires**. Carlisle is even the one who sired you and made you into what you are today. If you're not calling them monsters, then who? Enlighten me would you?" The wizard slipped the device back into his pocket when he didn't get any response—not that he expected any.

"If you really hated being a _monster_ so much, then why are you still alive? Why not set yourself on fire hm? Carlisle had tried multiple methods of dying before I found him. Why not you? Don't even think about telling me that Carlisle is the one reason you couldn't. If that was really the case, you wouldn't even be able to give your selfish arse to the Volturi when you thought that your dear singer had committed suicide."

Edward gritted his teeth, but he didn't respond.

"You are afraid of death. You complain but in the end, you're just another coward." Harry whispered, letting his voice travel like an echo that reached deep into the vampire. "Carlisle knew that. That's why you were changed and yet all you do is talk trash about your life and calling yourself—along with your family—monsters every chance you get. What are you trying to achieve by that? Pity?"

"Hey!" Bella shouted as she glared at Harry. "I've been hearing you talk and let me tell you, Edward isn't like that!"

"Just like you don't fancy being something you aren't and isn't destined for?" Harry asked back, smirking as Bella's face grew redder in anger. She really resembled a tomato right now. A very plain and unappetizing tomato. Gross.

"Edward had a rough past!"

"Who doesn't have a couple of hard times in life?" Harry replied. "If he wants to die so badly, then I will gladly help him. Right here, right now." His voice grew deeper as the vampires all froze at how serious the wizard was. He sent out a wave of magic into the air, blowing up a gust of wind in the sealed room that sent light weighted objects flying everywhere. Edward backed away in fear as all of his senses were screaming at him to run and get as far away from the wizard as possible.

"Just two words, Edward Cullen." Harry mumbled, pointing his wand up to Edward. "Two simple words. There's no need for fear. I can promise you that there will be no pain. You wouldn't even have the time to feel it."

Edward took another, wobbly step back while Harry advanced with graceful strides. All the vampires were staring in shock while Bella was yelling at Harry, calling him something about murder along with other things nobody bothered to listen.

"No more of those acute senses or foreign thoughts that haunt your mind." Harry smiled. It was a pure, genuine smile. Any other time, it might be a wonderful smile that would melt any girl's heart, but the way he held his wand and threatened to end a life made his smile sinister. "Isn't that wonderful? It's what you've been craving all these painful years. You will finally be able to sleep like a proper human, just like that day where you almost breathed your last breath."

"STOP!"

In a blink of an eye, the Cullen vampires were there, defending their son/brother as they snarled at Harry. The wizard smiled at the sight as he mentally nodded in approval of their actions. However, his smile was quickly turned into a frown when he saw Bella who was continuing to throw insults from the sideline. Huffing, Harry withdrew his wand. He held his hands up and took a step back to show that he wasn't going to harm the vampire.

"Harry, please do not make such joke." Carlisle hissed, angered that his mentor was threatening his son even if he knew it was only a test.

"Hm…" Harry shrugged, stepping around the vampires casually as he headed for the stairs. "In any case, I will be going to my room now. There are much unpacking to be done."

"What!" Rosalie and Edward shrieked.

"Carlisle!" Alice looked over to Carlisle pleadingly. The coven leader was shocked as well to hear that his mentor would be staying with them, but he looked away, showing that he has decided to leave the matter to the wizard. They all needed this. It was for the good of their family. If anyone can help them change, it will be Harry Potter.

"From today on, don't bother going to school. I have already withdrawn all of you before arriving here."

"What?!" Edward along with Bella yelled, but their protest went ignored.

"For the next year or more depending on your behaviour, I will be teaching you how to become proper, responsible adults. Naturally, I will confiscate everything that your parents had bought for you—except clothes of course." Harry glanced to Alice at this point. "From now on, any vision you have with regards to the stocks will be reported to Esme Cullen."

"Me?" Esme looked up in surprise.

"You can't work so this is the least you should do." Harry pointed out to the mother of the family. "You will have the freest time staying home and learning what exactly parenting really is. It's only natural that you do this much. If you don't know how to use a computer, then I suggest you hurry and learn it."

The brunet then spun around on his heels to face the others again. "Utility fees and everything else will be added the month after so don't even think about spending the extra money you've earned. You all have more than enough clothes and accessories to last for the next ten years so there is absolutely no reason or situation where you need to spend even a penny. If by the start of next month you have failed to earn enough to pay for your share of the fee, then you can pack your things and camp out in the street."

"You can't do that!" Esme cried as her motherly instinct kicked in.

"And why not?"

"They can't—you can't put them in the street! That's just…just…" She wanted to say that they were only children, but after Harry's long lecture, she couldn't find herself the ability to.

"Because you're their mother and your sense of rightness wouldn't allow you to let them sleep on filthy ground?" Harry finished for her. "This is what I meant by spoiling them. You are making yourself feel better that their expense. Because it's wrong in your eyes so to bloody hell with how they will turn out, you'll just selfishly give them everything so that you could feel better at yourself in the moment. You're not doing this for them, Esme Cullen. You are doing this for **you**."

Esme whimpered as she quickly looked down at the ground in shame.

"It's none of your business if they do sleep in the street—even if you are their mother by blood." The wizard said firmly. "It's not like they will die from starvation or coldness. It's not like they would be in the street forever either. At some point, they will have to come in terms with the reality and start making proper plans for their own future."

Satisfied when Esme didn't open her mouth to argue again, Harry returned back to where he left off.

"As you can see, your parents have agreed. Don't even think that begging will help you back in. I will be putting wards around this house as well as all the houses you have around the world. Only those that earned the right will be able to enter the house. Those who didn't wouldn't even be able to take a step in the yard, including Isabella Swan."

"What! Why?" Bella shouted, bewildered. "So what? I can't see Edward?"

"Doesn't your boyfriend stay in your room every night?" The British sighed. "Love doesn't revolve gluing yourself to each other. Another sign of your immatureness as well as how you aren't suited for one another if you can't give one another privacy."

"Stop saying that we don't love each other!"

"You're shoving words in my mouth, girl." Harry said before he pointed his wand at Edward. A jet of white light shot out, hitting the vampire straight in the chest as the room was drowned in silent.

"What did you just do to me?!" Edward demanded once he realized what just happened. He felt around his chest, but there was nothing. He couldn't feel anything different at all.

"Nothing much. Just a simple spell that will alert me if you touch Isabella Swan in any…_improper_ way." Harry replied.

"You!" Bella screeched and pointed a finger rudely towards the wizard. "What gives you the rights to do that?!"

"The fact that Edward Cullen, despite his outlook, is over a hundred years old so by the law of this country, him touching you would make him a paedophile." Harry replied evenly. "Since the muggle system will not be able to bring him to justice, I will take over that role. If I catch you, Edward Cullen—which I definitely will, I will cast a spell on you that will make you impotent for the rest of your miserable life. I will not tolerate a grown man with only high school diplomas and no job whatsoever to be making babies just so the family could raise them with their money."

"What are you talking about?" Edward demanded as he held a crying Bella tightly around his arm. Harry rolled his eyes. What is with this girl and her over exaggeration of everything? She was acting as though he had just given her a death sentence just because he wouldn't allow them to have sex? It was clear that her parents had never given her the birds and the bee lesson.

"Vampire can't make babies!" Edward shouted, not knowing how stupid his argument was making himself to be.

"And that is how we circle back to you knowing nothing about vampires." The wizard waved as he slipped his wand back into his wand holder.

"Well?" Harry looked at the Cullens before giving a few claps of his hand to urge them. "What are you loitering around for? Start your job hunt! Time isn't going to wait for you. Not anymore."

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Yeah…as you could probably tell, this entire story is just me ranting all my frustrations from reading the Twilight series. I mean, it's just so ridiculous with so many flaws that I can't believe a forty years old woman had written it. There is no common sense whatsoever!<p>

I didn't get to focus much on Bella as this one is focused on the Cullen. That and writing all the flaws on Bella will take more than just six thousand words. There are so much that I will want to rant about that it will take forever from her being a hypocrite to an ignorant brat that I just wanted so much to punch in the face.

In any case, enough of me blowing my steam. I hope everyone finds this story enjoyable and not too boring! And sorry for the grammar mistakes which I'm sure are all over the place in this story.


End file.
